101815-No babysitting
12:08 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:08 -- 12:08 AC: nyarla? 12:08 CC: Yeah, hey 12:08 AC: you uh. need someth_ng? 12:09 CC: Not totally sure 12:09 CC: Just 12:10 CC: Well, do you know why Aaisha doesn't trust me around you? 12:10 AC: what? 12:11 CC: Uhh, yeah 12:12 CC: I don't know what she's on, but it kind of bugged me that she thinks so 12:13 CC: Had to give some kind of imperial decree 12:13 CC: She's even sending Serios to wigglerwatch 12:14 AC: uh. 12:14 AC: _ don't know what to tell you tbh maybe she's just protect_ve of me or someth_ng. 12:15 AC: maybe the oracle told her someth_ng. _'m _n another chat w_th ser_os and _ th_nk he pretty much sa_d that. 12:15 CC: Yeah, but she knows better than to trust half of what the oracle says 12:16 CC: They both do 12:16 AC: well, yeah. dude _dk, why? 12:18 CC: Look, are you scared of me or something? 12:18 CC: Maybe the blood thing? 12:19 CC: Aaisha said it wasp more than the oracle that had her convinced of this 12:20 CC: That'd I'd try to cull you 12:20 CC: I or one of the others 12:24 AC: what, no. 12:24 AC: _. 12:24 AC: _'m not scared of you. 12:25 AC: dude _dk what do you want me to say. 12:25 AC: just sp_t _t out. 12:30 CC: I don't know what I want you to say 12:30 CC: I'm just asking 12:31 CC: The oracle claims I, of all trolls, am a threat to you 12:31 CC: Annd the heiress has it on some other authority of the same 12:31 AC: well. 12:31 AC: _ don't know what to tell you. maybe the he_ress and the oracle know someth_ng _ don't _dk. 12:32 AC: _ don't know anyth_ng you don't tbh. 12:35 CC: Alright 12:36 CC: Just wanted to see where you stand if you were in on this, whatever it is 12:36 CC: I could care less if the heiress trusts me on this, you have my loyalty way before she does 12:37 AC: _unno, man. 12:38 AC: _ know you say you trust me on th_s. and _ know we've. met _n person. 12:48 CC: I do trust you 12:48 CC: More than her and the oracle 12:49 CC: I don't know, it just really bothered me 12:49 AC: that you th_nk _ don't trust you? 12:50 CC: That those two think you shouldn't 12:51 AC: th_nk _ shouldn't trust you, or you shouldn't trust me. 12:53 CC: Think you shouldn't trust me 12:54 CC: Or that I can't be trusted 12:54 AC: r_ght. 12:54 AC: well. 12:54 AC: _ don't know, man. _'ll. talk to her? 12:54 AC: _'m not super hype about a seadweller hang_ng out next to me _n my fuck_ng h_ve. 12:54 CC: I didn't want him along for the ride either 12:55 CC: We were trying to keep this whole thing quick and quite 12:55 CC: quiet* 12:55 CC: At least he'll be under my orders or something while we're there 12:55 AC: really. 12:55 AC: bes_des h_s one duty. 12:57 CC: That's what I've been told 12:57 CC: He's supposed to hang back 12:58 CC: And cull me if I lay a claw on you, probably 12:58 CC: I doubt he'd be too upset about that now anyway 12:59 CC: This whole ordeal is gonna be a headache 12:59 CC: Oh and you don't need to talk to Aaisha for me or anything 01:00 AC: d_d you th_nk _ have been. 01:00 CC: Have been what? 01:00 CC: Talking to her? 01:00 AC: talk_ng for you. 01:00 CC: Ah 01:00 CC: Not really, just saying, since you'd offered 01:00 AC: oh. 01:00 AC: r-r_ght. my bad. 01:01 CC: I mean, you can if you want? 01:01 AC: _'m uh, sorry. _t's a bad day for me. 01:01 AC: _ mean. _ k_nd of want to talk to aa_sha sure but _ don't have to do _t for you. 01:01 CC: Something wrong? 01:01 AC: tbh _'ll probably br_ng you up at some po_nt _unno. 01:01 AC: well. 01:01 AC: yeah _ mean fuck_n obv_ously. 01:01 CC: Sorry, dumb question 01:01 CC: Really dumb 01:02 AC: seadwellers are com_ng to my h_ve, _'m apparently under the he_resses protect_on, and you two are com_ng over here. 01:02 CC: What's* wrong? 01:02 CC: Better question 01:02 AC: _ asked the wrong quest_on. 01:02 CC: Really sorry about all this 01:02 AC: no _t's f_ne don't worry. 01:02 AC: you're great. 01:02 CC: Thanks, really 01:03 CC: And you can say what you want to Aaisha, about this or not 01:03 CC: I don't really care for what she has to say on things right now 01:04 AC: why not? 01:04 CC: And I'll try not to make all this buzziness too taxing on you 01:06 CC: Because I think it's all dumb 01:06 CC: I tried to explain to her before 01:06 CC: But she's so insistent 01:06 AC: _ns_stent on what? 01:07 CC: This 01:07 CC: And back and forth about believing the oracle 01:08 CC: And the oracle being back and forth with seemingly good advice and making things harder than they need to be 01:08 CC: I don't know, I'm sorry to bug you with that 01:08 AC: hrm. 01:08 AC: no, _t's f_ne. _t's a val_d concern, _'ve got _t too. 01:11 CC: At least I'm not alone in this 01:11 CC: I mean, to bee honest, it's for your safety, I'm think, so that's good 01:11 CC: Just me beeing a threat to it is silly 01:11 CC: But oh well 01:12 CC: I guess we'll deal with all this when things inevitably blow up 01:12 CC: I'll try not to let the ensuing flames of catastrophe engulf your hive 01:13 CC: For now though, I'd better go 01:13 CC: I'll talk to you when I'm closer to beeing there, I guess 01:14 AC: you uh. 01:14 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:14 -- 01:14 AC: alr_ght. Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla